The Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure for the overall management and co-ordination of the Modeling Immunity for Biodefense Center at Emory University. At Emory the Administrative Core will facilitate and promote communication and interaction among the investigators and facilitate access to the obtained data and developed software packages. Provide fiscal/scientific oversight, review and consolidate yearly progress reports sent to the NIH Implement recommendations made by the External Scientific Advisory Group; and resolve all or any potential conflicts that might arise within and outside of the program. The Administrative Core will also be central in organizing workshops and symposiums.